


Рябь темноты

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, Mysticism, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Сегодня выдался неуместно глупый день, даже по меркам Миры, которая старалась игнорировать выверты судьбы и удары под дых. Но ей не повезло. Муж сегодня притащил ту, о которой стоило забыть.





	Рябь темноты

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Любимой бете Monstra за вдохновение и новый дивный мир Якуба Розальски! ♥♥♥
> 
> «На конкурс «В гости к Роршарху», номинация В бездне ночи. Номер ключа 133»
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/kf6qEVs

Небосвод горел малиновым, плавно перетекающим в оранжевый и жёлтый. Голубая лазурь над головой плавно приобретала серость, а под ноги стелилась густая полевая трава. Дёрн больно цеплял пальцы на ногах, во рту горчило полынью, а в ноздри забивался сладкий запах цветущей на соседнем поле гречихи.  
Сегодня выдался неуместно глупый день, даже по меркам Миры, которая старалась игнорировать выверты судьбы и удары под дых. Но ей не повезло. Муж сегодня притащил ту, о которой стоило забыть. Да и постыдно должно было бы быть этой легкомысленной гадине, но почему-то стыд одолевал Миру, ухнул в изъеденное болью сердце и пригрелся под солнечным сплетением, плавно отравляя кровь.  
Горячность, вспыльчивость и маячившая позади потеря оставили душу вывернутой наизнанку, а тело, скрытое простым платьем, после жаркого дня продирал озноб. Босые ступни уже привыкли к нагретой за день земле, лодыжки резали жесткие полевые цветы, освобождая подол юбки из цепкого захвата, а мелкие камни и колючая трава ощущалась не болезненно, уже привычно и легко. Лишь бы не гад в траве-укрытии, чтобы не ужалило потревоженное насекомое. А впрочем, взбодриться бы не помешало.  
Изба за острыми игольчатыми соснами редколесья выступила на поляне, словно огромная бесформенная глыба, затмила потухший горизонт своим деревянным телом. Не строение манило Миру переночевать в этом богом забытом месте, а ноги несли к добротному крыльцу, поднимали измученное тело по лестнице в три ступени, и руки, непослушные и самовольные, открывали скрипящую дверь. Ума было бы больше, можно было бы заночевать в родной деревне да с утра приготовиться, как следует выступить в дорогу, напоследок бросив паршивому кобелю свои обвинения. Да вот только и винить никого не хотелось и истерик закатывать. Хотелось исчезнуть, превратиться в бесплотный дух и улететь вслед за летним ветром, что гонит косматые тучи. Да и слез не было, высохли уже все, вылились с горем о не рожденных детях, о тяжелой руке на ребрах и несчастливой доле.  
Половица возле порога пронзительно взвизгнула, поднимая в воздух кемаривших на ветках деревьев возле избы ворон. Они пару раз недовольно каркнули, хлопнули своими массивными крыльями, меняя свой ночлег на другое место, и всё опять стихло. Тишина оказалась невероятной, почти ощутимой, сравни густой темноте, окружавшей Миру в этой молчаливой избе. Пришлось действовать на ощупь, выставив руки перед собой и трогая воздух. В какой-то момент Мира опасалась, что напорется на что-нибудь острое или страшное, не зря у них ходили легенды об этих краях, иногда путники приносили дикие рассказы о вое и криках с этой стороны.  
Но гладкое дерево под ногами было приятным и теплым, рука постепенно нашарила стену, а по ней Мира нащупала огромный шкаф и мягкую перину на кровати. Дальше двигаться не хотелось, искать свечу или печь не имело смысла, а глаза, привыкшие к ночной темноте, разрезанной тусклым светом звезд, вылавливали только очертания, смазанные и диковинные. Моргни, и представится другое, вместо мебели и стола — рогатые животные и силуэты замерших чудовищ, готовых к нападению. Мира упала на мягкую кровать, не разбирая её, и сразу же провалилась в сон, будто её выключили.  
Утром Миру разбудило мычание коров, надсадное карканье одинокого ворона, а следом нецензурная ругань женским высоким голосом, от которой краска заливала лицо. Видела бы себя Мира в зеркало, не на шутку бы встревожилась от схожести лица с томатом.  
Единственная комната в избе оказалась уютно обставленной и прибранной. Кроме удобной широкой кровати, Мира приметила платяной грузный шкаф, грубо сколоченный стол, печь и кухонную утварь на стеллажах возле неё. Стало ещё более неловко, когда Мира осмотрела свои ступни, пачкающие белоснежные простыни, и посеревшие от пыли дороги руки. Понятно было, что Мира ошиблась и с цветом лица, наверняка полностью перекрытого такой же сизоватой грязью, как и ладони. Долгий путь и гнев придавали ей в прошлые сутки сил на длинную дорогу.  
То, что у избы были хозяева, и к гадалке ходить не нужно, женские вскрики периодически раздавались с улицы, перемежеванные матом, словно хлесткие удары прутом, погонявшие животных в нужную сторону, а мычание коров, казалось, было всё ближе и ближе. Мира выбралась из кровати, разминая ноги и потягиваясь всем телом, решаясь выйти из временного приюта и извиниться за вторжение.  
С крыльца видны были только елки и пара берез леса, обступающего со всех сторон хижину, и вытоптанная трава ближе к густым стволам деревьев. Пришлось спускаться вниз, шагать по протоптанной ночью дорожке. Вот тогда Мира уверовала и в черта, и в ведьм, и в мавок, о которых ходили только слухи, нашептанные странниками. Глаза расширились в глазницах, рот приоткрылся в немом крике, но Мира не в силах была рвануть отсюда подальше и заорать от продирающего ознобом страха.  
Это была девушка верхом на толстой сучковатой ветке, бледная и нагая, с длинными чёрными волосами, развевающимися на ветру от быстрого полёта на этой самой коряге, с ветвистыми рогами оленя на голове. Она покрикивала на мелкое стадо коров, пригнанное с лугов, сытых и с наполненным выменем молоком. Белесые глаза рогатой сверкнули, заметив чужака, а Мира позорно упала в траву, теряя сознание.

***

Чертовка очаровывала, манила и завлекала, не давала и шанса, чтобы удержаться от её заманчивого зова. Мире сквозь марево мерещились скрип старых веток на покорёженном дубу, свист ветра в щелях избы и заунывная песня лесной птицы, приправленные сладкими и мелодичными обещаниями, как мантра шепчущиеся девичьим голоском. Попробуй, очнись и увидишь — это всё сон и морок, нет на свете монстров, а только чудеса и прекрасные создания. Не сопротивляйся…  
Мира проснулась второй раз за утро, боясь открывать глаза и встретиться лицом к лицу со своей погибелью, но у изножья стояла лишь та, которая нагло улыбалась, сложив руки на груди и прикрывая предплечьями грудь с тёмными сосками. Мира смущенно спрятала взгляд, когда высмотрела гладкую промежность и перевитые чёрными рисунками-рунами конечности. Глаза чертовки светились мягким белым светом, а в оленьих рогах путались серебристые нити. Не разобрать материал, словно потянули луну, как клубок ниток, и вымотали несколько тонких веревок, развесив на ветви-рога.  
— Не бойся, — мягко увещевала рогатая. — Теперь тебе ничего не угрожает.  
И поверить бы всем обещаниям и раскрыть свою душу для нового знакомства, не таясь рассказать историю своей жизни, извиниться, что вот так нагло и без спросу. Из Миры тянулись слова речами, беспрестанным потоком вся жизнь выливалась в короткий рассказ неумышленно. Развязавшийся безвольно язык был сейчас врагом. Хотелось говорить, жажда общения грозилась разорвать изнутри, если хотя бы один звук задержится в горле. Тело осело на мягкой перине безвольной куклой, марионеточное и чужое. Она оказалась во власти этого дивного существа.  
— Я — Мира из деревни за лесом, ушла от нерадивого мужа, который посмел на супружеском ложе блудницу оприходовать. Вы простите, простите, я уйду… — спохватилась напоследок Мира и прикрыла глаза, не в силах больше теперь пронизывающий до нутра взгляд. Страха не было, улетучился странным образом с настойчивыми сладкими песнями рогатой.  
— Отплатишь за жилье и кров, оставайся сколько нужно. Не следует тебе пока уходить, да и слова лишнее об истерзанной душе, — голос лился как свежевыкачанный мёд, патокой улащивал разум.  
— Какова цена? — сжалась в комок Мира на пушистой перине, мозг сработал правильно, пытаясь вернуть хозяйку на путь истинный.  
— Небольшая. Я не демон, как ты могла себе придумать, — сверкнула белой пеленой-свечением в глазах рогатая, читая как раскрытую книгу. — Зови меня Сельва, будешь помогать мне по хозяйству.  
Мира ждала объяснений и продолжения разговора, но Сельва лишь приказала умыться, переодеться в подготовленную одежду и вышла из избы, пригибаясь на пороге плавно и грациозно, чтобы не зацепится ветками-рогами за притолоку.

***

Сельва была немногословна. Утро начиналось до рутинного привычно, как и не уходила из деревни, не бежала от своей судьбы, может, и правда от неё не уйдешь. Мира просыпалась, умывалась, натягивала свежевыстиранную белую блузу и черную юбку, подвязывала волосы и шла получать задание. Потом обедала, доделывала работу и после ужина валилась спать, как подкошенная. Перечить не моглось, словно все пререкания были неуместными и странными, в голове крепко засела мысль, что Мира отплачивает пожизненный долг.  
Сбегать от Сельвы даже не приходило в голову, тихий голос разума оказался похороненным глубоко внутри со взглядом в белесый омут глаз существа. Может, нагая девица и не была демоном, но точно она не могла быть из сего мира.  
Сельва была красивой по-своему, а может, Мире так только казалось. Выходя по утрам на росяную траву, омывая стопы прохладным конденсатом, Мира засматривалась, как давшая поручения Сельва садится на корягу и взмывает высоко в небо, сопровождаемая одиноким вороном. Она неизменно осматривала цепким взглядом свои владения, готовых идти пастись коров и Миру, которая, без сомнения, оказалась в её власти, словно привязанная плотной леской, как попавшаяся на крючок рыба. Мира сжимала тонкие пальцы на перевитой лозе на ручке корзины и отправлялась за ягодами и грибами на опушку леса. Совсем недалеко, соврать, что заблудилась, не получилось бы.  
Рвануть вглубь леса и мчаться по пустошам, перескакивать коряги и камни, биться пятками о твердую землю — побега нет и не будет. Да и узница ли Мира? С заключенными не обращаются столь трепетно, не укладывают на мягкие перины и не поят парным молоком, не напевают убаюкивающие мелодии по ночам и не смотрят так заискивающе и увлекающе.  
Мире до дрожи в коленях хотелось порой подойти к Сельве, положить руку между вздернутых грудей, прижать ладонь к переплетению ребер и почувствовать глухие удары сердца, удостовериться, что бледность и серость кожи — только оттенки и личная особенность странной девушки. А ещё больше Мира боялась разочароваться. Или удостовериться, что Сельва врет и она упырь и кровопийца, мертвый утопленник или гибрид разных чудовищ.  
Сельва притягивала к себе, и Мира не могла вынырнуть из затянувшего её омута.

***

— Ложись, — мягко приказала Сельва, дождалась, пока Мира разденется и заберется в кровать, усядется и прикроет стыдливо нагое тело тонким одеялом. Вопросы с каждым днём только приумножались, но на них был негласный запрет и табу в голове. Но так хотелось узнать хоть что-то.  
— Я могу… — начала Мира, и язык связало узлом, Сельва села возле кровати, складывая ноги, согнутые в коленях, на левый бок и упираясь ладонью в струганное, отшлифованное дерево, чуть отклоняясь назад. В отличие от Миры она не стыдилась своего тела, а может, просто привыкла.  
— Тебе не нужно многого знать, я слышу всё, что ты хочешь спросить. — Бледность кожи и белые глаза в полумраке выглядели ещё более чужеродно, рисуя на месте Сельвы бестелесного призрака. — Но не нужно.  
— Ты никогда не спишь, — утверждение на удивление вылетело изо рта беспрепятственно, и Мира возликовала. Она подобрала ключ.  
— Не могу.  
— Ты меня держишь здесь, я не могу уйти.  
— О, ты можешь, но сама не хочешь. Я лишь очистила тебя от боли и страданий, выбросила ненужные воспоминания и терзания, — голос был таким нежным и успокаивающим, что Мира поверила. Сдалась внутренне, принимая все внутренние блоки от Сельвы. — Ты же боялась, а теперь ты смелая, храбрая и беззаботная.  
— Кто… Ты не человек.  
— Не утверждаю обратного.  
— Ляг рядом, — осмелела сильнее Мира, неведомая сила толкала её на подвиги, и она хотела узнать: теплое ли тело Сельвы, бьется ли сердце, она вообще дышит?  
Ожидание растянулось минут на пять, не меньше. Мира откинулась на подушку, рассматривая пересечение толстых бревен на потолке, а за ними ровные ряды досок, закрывающие вид на чердак. До сих пор пахло деревом и хвойной смолой, хоть Мира уже знала, что изба здесь стоит довольно давно.  
Под одеяло скользнуло легкое тело, практически невесомое, едва продавив перину, и Сельва оказалась непристойно рядом, прижимаясь тонкой рукой к руке, бедром к бедру и обращая свой взгляд на потолок. Мире на лицо плеснуло жаром, в груди сжался комом закачанный в легкие воздух, и она постаралась впитать в себя ощущения неизведанного ранее. Запретного и стыдного.  
— Я тебя потрогаю, — утвердила очередной раз Мира, повернулась на бок и без приглашения полезла обследовать бархатистую бледную кожу на руке, мягко скользнула на плечо, с детским интересом заглядывая в белые глаза без зрачка.  
Сельва не сопротивлялась, дрожала под прикосновениями как дикое животное, словно никогда её так никто и не касался. Она была горячей, как печка, угловатой и тонкой, даже пальцами можно было нащупать хрупкие кости под кожей. Мира не знала, что на неё нашло, она просто скользила подушечками пальцев по коже, дурея от осязания шелка и самого мягкого пуха одновременно. Диковинная и неизведанная, Сельва облизала губы и тихо выдохнула, когда Мира сделала, как давно хотелось, прижала ладонь к грудине крепко и настойчиво, пытаясь уловить стук сердца, услышать пульс через собственную кожу. Не вдавить бы узор грудной клетки в легкие. Казалось, Сельва сейчас сломается.  
Задурманенная и безвольная — прислушаться, распознать сигналы тела. Медитативная дробь в руку, и Мира очумела вкрай от покорности Сельвы, от дозволенности и от того, что сегодня она приблизилась на бесстыжее расстояние. Мира замешкалась, старательно пытаясь подключить остатки самообладания, откатиться на широкой постели и убрать свои руки, но она как привязанная, заколдованная марионетка перекинула ногу через бедра Сельвы, вжимаясь собственным телом в филигранное тело, и приникла губами к тонким губам.  
Через два удара сердца Сельва ответила, выдохнула горячо через нос, вмялась в ответ изящными пальцами в лопатки, обнимая и притягивая, подпуская Миру к себе ближе. Ещё крепче и только под кожу, с общим дыханием и разумом, как единый живой организм.

***

— Ты мечтала о мести? О всесжигающей отплате за свои мучения? За то, что он отнял у тебя возможность быть матерью, едва подарив тебе такой шанс? За то, что махал своими кулаками и умножал, умножал ярость, зреющую глубоко в душе? За то, что предпочёл отыметь другую?  
Голос не принадлежал Сельве, он стелился над тихим беззвучным лесом, заглушая пение птиц и шелест веток. Он перебивал мысли и чувства, настойчиво селил в мозг новую идею и одержимость. Срывался на демонский визг и утробное рычание. Вот кто виноват во всех бедах.  
— А они смотрели, знали, какова цена твоим мучениям, отворачивались, когда высматривали синяки. Мы сожжем всех, очистим от злости и двуличия, от безразличия и нехватки сострадания.  
Мы можем. Мы сделаем. Мы устали.

***

Небосвод окрашивался чёрным дымом. До этого картинка не была привлекательной, серые тучи низко висели над деревней, забирая световой день и поглощая солнечные лучи, вот-вот грозя излиться мелким противным дождём. Крики будоражили нервы, заставляли сердце биться сильнее, а нутро затапливало восторгом. Сельва хохотала безудержно и сладко, добавляя в общую агонию сумасшествия, летала над мечущимися людьми, подбрасывая спасающимся скорости побега. Она выхватила бегущего мужчину из толпы, безошибочно определяя жертву, подбросила тело в полете на тонкой руке, которая оказалась не такой уж и ломкой, уж Мира теперь знала. Сельва вытолкнула неверного впереди пылающих изб, заставила извиваться в грязи у голых стоп Миры, вымазанных по косточки в пепле и копоти. Плевать, и не больно совсем танцевать по раскаленным углям, когда видишь истинную цель, когда достигаешь высот, с которых уже не упасть.  
В глазах бывшего мужа плескался страх, как когда-то боялась она, была маленькой беззащитной женщиной. Сейчас в поблескивающих от всполохов огня белках мужа Мира рассмотрела не себя, а рогатую Сельву.  
Да будет так. Она захохотала в унисон с беснующейся подругой.


End file.
